The Unwanted Child
by StarElsie
Summary: Mikan Azumi Yukihara was an unwanted child. She has a twin called Youichi Azumi Yukihara. Her mother and father treats Youichi whatever he wants because he was a boy. Mikan was a girl and her parents believed that girls could never handle their company, and so she was useless to her parents. At school, Mikan was in a disguise as a nerd and uses the fake name Mikan Sakura.
1. Prologue

Top 10 Companies in the World:

1) Tangerine Company

2) Tiffany Industries

3) Yukihara Corp

4) Azumi Corp

5) Hyuuga Industries

6) Imai Tech

7) Harry Computers

8) Nogi Company

9) Umenomiya Chemicals and Pastries

10) Koizumi Cars

Top 10 Companies in the Japan:

1) Tangerine Company

2) Yukihara Corp

3) Azumi Corp

4) Hyuuga Industries

5) Imai Tech

6) Nogi Company

7) Umenomiya Chemicals and Pastries

8) Koizumi Cars

9) Yome Jewels

10) Shouda Industries


	2. Unwanted

**Mikan Pov:**

Have you ever wondered what it was like to be transparent? To be ignored? To be hated by your own parents? I am Mikan Azumi Yukihara and I have parents who hate me. I am a girl, and my parents believed that girls can never success the family business. Luckily, my Granny Azumi loves me and treats me nicely. I also have a brother named Youichi who is super duper cute! He doesn't hate me but he usually ignores me.

At school I am a nerd who is hated by most people of the school. I do have some friends though. My best friend is Hotaru Imai. My other best friends are: Nonoko Umenomiya, Anna Umenomiya, and Sumire Shouda. During school, I put my long silky brown hair into a nice and neat bun, I put on thick nerdy glasses to cover my big brown eyes, and I wear clothes that are two times my size to cover my curves. No one has ever seen me without my disguise except for my parents and my brother. Not even my friends have seen me without my disguise. I go to Alice Academy, a prestigious school owned by my uncle. At school I am known as the ugly scholarship girl. Only my friends know my secret about being a Yukihara and a Azumi. I am 8 years old right now. Anways, I need to go to school now!

**Still Mikan Pov (At School):**

"Ew! Look, it's the ugly Sakura nerd", Luna screeched. All at once, people started to talk trash about me. Luckily, my 4 best friends are beside me to comfort me.

During lunch: I tripped over the foot of the King of the School "Natsume Hyuuga", as he burst into laughters. Trust me, Hyuuga is the worst person on this world! Not only is he a playboy, he is also mean to people! "Oh! I'm so sorry for tripping you. You look too ugly to not be tripped! Hahahahaha!", the Hyuuga bastard started laughing like a maniac as he threw his lunch on me. Great! I'll have to take a long bath again! I saw my brother sitting next to him mouthing "sorry" to me.

**At Home:**

"Mom! I got perfect score on my test!" I jumped to my mom. "Can't you see that I am busy working? Go back to your room this instant!" Yuka, my mom screeched. "But..." I whispered. "You still dare talk back to me? I regret not putting you in the orphanage when you were born! Your voice is annoying", Yuka screeched as she slapped me on the face. Then, she started choking me and soon I fainted. The last thing I hears was the door opening and my Uncle Kazu coming in with a shocked face.

Ow! My neck hurts. I see white everywhere! Where am I? I see me uncle. "Are you okay, Mikan?!" Uncle Kazu asked urgently. I saw that my friends were beside him with worries in their eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Brother! What happened to Mikan?" Hotaru asked urgently.

"It seems that she had a blocked her own voice from the tragedy that happened to her that made her like this. She seems to have experienced something of great horror that she had a mental block on her voice." Doctor Subaru said...

Soon, my parents decided to kick me out of the house. My Granny Azumi offered took me in, but I rejected because I don't want to bring her trouble. My parents were nice enough to give me 5% of their business to take care of because my Uncle Kazu told them that I did extremely well in business course in school. I do well in school because I have a photographic memory, but no one knows. Along with 5% of the Yukihara Corp, I got 5 two story houses, a beach house, and a Ferrari from my parents because they want me to have a place to live. They also provide my with a monthly allowance.


	3. Through Years of Hardworking

**4 years later:**

**Normal Pov:**

The now world wide leading company, Tangerine Company, is owned by a gorgeous brunette who always wears a specially designed mask made out of gold with an tangerine carved on it. On her neck, she always wears a orange jewel in the shape of a tangerine. This brunette is known to the world as the youngest and most famous singer, actress, designer, and businesswoman! In all of her photo shoots, movies, and concerts, she always wore her mask that covered half of her face and she always wears her tangerine necklace. This brunette is our favorite main character Mikan. No one knows that Mikan is Tangerine. To make sure that no one would ever guess that she was Tangerine, Mikan now always puts on her disguise. She even puts it on in front of her parents when she goes back to her parent's mansion to talk to them about her 5% of her parent's business that she is currently taking care of. Why did Mikan open her own company? Well here is what happened after she got kicked out of her parents house:

**Flashback Mikan Pov:**

"Mikan, dear you can come and live with me instead of your parents. When you grow up I would like to give the Azumi company to you and leave it under your care", Granny Azumi said while looking and me with pity in her eyes. I loved my granny, but I didn't want her pity. I want to be able to stand up strong by myself. I started to use my allowance carefully. Using the money that I got from my 5% of my parent's business and my allowance, I slowly built up my own company. At first, my company was about clothes only. I sketched clothes and sold them for high price. For each of my designs, I made 3 copies of each and sold 2 copies. I saved one of each of the copies of clothes that I have designed for myself. In my design shop, there are designs I made and designs my workers made. For the designs that I made, I created a monthly special design sale each month, and people bargain for my designs. The people who bargained the top 2 prices gets my designs. My designs sold for millions of dollars! I guess I am naturally good at designing clothes. Soon, I expanded my company to clothes, hospitals, hotels, food, and etc.

**Back to Current Time Mikan Pov:**

Now, I can knock down any company and close them. I can even close the Tiffany Industries although they are rank 1 after me! The difference between my company and the Tiffany Industries company is quite a lot even though I am only 1 rank above them. I make 15 times more money than the Tiffany Industries. Right! I forgot to mention, I got my voice back 3 years ago when I started my company. After starting my company, I met people who were nice to me. My co-workers were also very good friends with me. Because of their kindness towards me, my mental block slowly went away as I regained my voice. Although I got back my voice, I don't use it in school at all and I pretend to still have no voice. At school, I am an emotionless doll. I didn't want anyone to recognize my voice. Although most people think I am perfect (especially my fans) when I am Tangerine, I know I am not. My eyes are dull and filled with sadness. Being hated by your own parents is hard. Although I could ruin my parents company, I didn't and I don't know why. The public doesn't know much about my personal life. All the public knows is: I am an orphan who is 12 years old. My parents abandoned me because I was a girl and they left me with some money to survive. I built my company with the money they left me.

Next chapter will be about school.


	4. Beautiful Eyes and an Angelic Voice

**Mikan Pov:**

Ugh! I can't stop the bullying. Good thing Hotaru is there to blackmail people who bully me. Here comes the LUNAtic! "Hey ugly nerd!" Luna said with her high pitched voice. Luna and her cronies came and took of my glasses and stamped on them. "Let's see how your gonna see in class!" Luna laughed.

I walked into class as everyone stared at me and dropped there jaw.

"Um, are you a new student?" Mr. Narumi asked as he looked into my brown irises. I still had my hair in a neat bun but it seems like without my glasses I look very different.

"Um I am Mikan," I wrote on a piece of paper as I walked to my seat in the classroom.

**Natsume Pov:**

Wow! I didn't know that the nerd has such beautiful eyes. Wait! What am I saying? She has ugly eyes! Yes, very ugly eyes. I must be out of my mind! I watched her as she tripped through the thin air and the class laughed at her.

**After School Mikan Pov:**

Today was an awful school day. I strolled up to the rooftop of the school, my favorite place. After double checking that there is no one around, I started to sing one of my new top hit songs.

_Tell Me Something I Don't Know - Selena Gomez_

_Everybody tells me_  
_That it's so hard to make it_  
_It's so hard to break it_  
_There's no way to fake it_  
_Everybody tells me_  
_That it's wrong what I'm feeling_  
_I shouldn't believe in_  
_The dreams that I'm dreaming_

_I hear it everyday_  
_I hear it all the time_  
_I'm never gonna amount to much_  
_But they're never gonna change my mind, oh_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me_  
_Something I don't know_  
_Something I don't know_  
_Something I don't know_  
_Tell me, tell me, tell me_  
_Something I don't know_  
_Something I don't know_  
_Something I don't know_  
_How many inches in a mile?_  
_What it takes to make you smile_  
_Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby_  
_Tell me, tell me, tell me_  
_Something I don't know_  
_Something I don't know_  
_Something I don't know_

_Tell me_  
_Tell me something I don't know_  
_Tell me_  
_Tell me something I don't know_

_Everybody tells me_  
_I don't know what I'm doing_  
_This life I'm pursuing_  
_The odds I'll be losing_  
_Everybody tells me_  
_That it's one in a million_  
_Like one in billion_  
_One in a zillion_

_I hear it everyday_  
_I hear it all the time_  
_I'm never gonna amount to much_  
_But they're never gonna change my mind, oh_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me_  
_Something I don't know_  
_Something I don't know_  
_Something I don't know_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me_  
_Something I don't know_  
_Something I don't know_  
_Something I don't know_  
_How many inches in a mile?_  
_What it takes to make you smile_  
_Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby_  
_Tell me, tell me, tell me_  
_Something I don't know_  
_Something I don't know_  
_Something I don't know_

_So here's the track_  
_Like Katrina, make a wish_  
_Mary, make 'em say, 'I'm ready'_  
_Are you ready for it?_  
_Yeah, I'm ready for it_  
_Really ready for it?_  
_Yeah, I'm ready for it_  
_Let's get ready for this_

_I'm on my way_  
_I know I'm gonna get there someday_  
_It doesn't help when you say_  
_It won't be easy_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me_  
_Something I don't know_  
_Something I don't know_  
_Something I don't know_  
_Tell me, tell me, tell me_  
_Something I don't know_  
_Something I don't know_  
_Something I don't know_  
_How many inches in a mile?_  
_What it takes to make you smile_  
_Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby_  
_Tell me, tell me, tell me_  
_Something I don't know_  
_Something I don't know_  
_Something I don't know_  
_Tell me, tell me, tell me_  
_Something I don't know_  
_Something I don't know_  
_Something I don't know_  
_Tell me, tell me, tell me_  
_Something I don't know_  
_Something I don't know_  
_Something I don't know_

**Natsume Pov:**

Ah sh!t! I forgot my math textbook in my locker. I walked up the stairs in the school to retrieve my textbook. After I retrieved it, I heard the most angelic voice singing. I followed the voice which let me up the stairs to the rooftop of the school. There I saw...


	5. Secret Revealed

**Natsume Pov:**

It can't be! The angelic voice was from the nerd! Isn't the nerd mute? Since she has such a nice voice, why does she hide it? I watched as Sakura sighed and took off the pin that hold her bun. Looking at her back, I see her flowing, silky, and caramel colored hair flowing back while the wind blew it as her hair flew in the rhythm of the wind. Her back reminds me of someone.

**Mikan Pov:**

Urgh! Why is life so unfair? I always get bullied by mean people even though I am innocent! I just wish that someone could be nice to be despite the fact that I am an ugly nerd. I guess it is time to go back to my house.

**Natsume Pov:**

I saw the nerd turning to leave as I slowly walked down the stairs, blending in with the shadows. The image of her back keeps burning in my mind. She looked so familiar yet so unfamiliar. I went home and slouched on the couch as I turned on my television. "The Tangerine Company, the leading company of the world is continuing to rise up. Now the Tangerine Company has opened even more new shops! According to an interview from Ms. Tangerine, she is planning on expanding her company even more! Stay tuned to ABC News and wait for more news!" the reporter said as it showed a picture of Tangerine in the interview. THAT'S IT! That Sakura nerd looks exactly like Tangerine, but she can't be Tangerine, right? If she was Tangerine she would probably be showing off her fame in school. "Hey maid! Get me my laptop!" I hollered at the maid looking at me with lust in her eyes. What a disgusting maid! A popular heir like me would never be with an ugly maid. The maid passed me my laptop as I opened the top. I went to Google and immediately started to search pictures of the famous idol Tangerine. My jaw dropped! The back of Tangerine looks exactly like that Sakura! Even their hair length and color is the same. Even their beautiful amber eyes are the same! I went to youtube and searched for_ "Tell Me Something I Don't Know - Tangerine". A_s I listened, I heard the same angelic sound that I heard from the rooftop today!

**Normal Pov:**

Natsume's eyes glittered with mischief as he wondered what would happen if Mikan Sakura knew that he knows who she really is...


	6. Making Sure

**Mikan Pov:**

"Please park the limo a few feet away from school like always, Driver-san", I said to my driver. My driver stopped the car as I hopped off. I saw Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Permy and I ran towards them. I jumped to hug Hotaru.

"BAKA BAKA BAKA" - her Baka Gun gave me three large bumps on my head!

Ouch! It hurts! I walked to school with my friends while I watched people scrambling to get away from me. I saw the disgust in their eyes. I slowly walked to class. As I walked in, a bucket of water poured on me, soaking me wet. Immediately, Hotaru shot all the people who were laughing at me. Thank goodness I have such a great friend!

**Natsume Pov:**

I walked in the classroom as fangirls screamed. I sat down on my seat next to Sakura as I buried my face into the manga while sneaking peaks at Sakura. Only now did I notice that she had milky pale skin that shines with youth. I also noticed her polka dotted bra that showed a bit because her shirt was too big for her.

"Yo Polka. Or should I say Tangerine. Why are you so wet?" I breathed down Sakura's ear as she jumped up.

"KYA!" Sakura shrieked as people turned around to look at her.

**Normal Pov:**

Sensing the looks people were giving her, Mikan sat down at her seat while blushing in crimson red. "Gosh who does that jerk think he is," Mikan thought.

**Mikan Pov:**

Polka stands for my underwear, but what does Tangerine stand for? Could he have found out my real identity? No, that can't be possible. Plus, how could he find out my identity anyways?

**Natsume Pov:**

Pft! Her red face looks ridiculous. Sakura looked at me with confusion. She was probably wondering why I called her Tangerine. First before anything else, I must make 100 % sure that she is Tangerine. I still doubt that an ugly nerd could be Tangerine though... I better find Imai soon, she surely will know everything.


	7. Suggestions

Hello readers, I am out of ideas for this story. If any of you have some ideas, please tell me. Thanks! :) 


End file.
